


Barrack Visitor

by Tortellini



Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Closeted, Closeted Character, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Ridiculous Sentence Prompts, Time Travel, Vietnam, Vietnam War, War, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Prompt: I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.Dave Katz wakes up and sees something really unexpected. Not entirely unwelcome in the barracks of Vietnam though, he has to admit.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Ridiculous Sentence Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1059899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Barrack Visitor

Dave Katz woke up slowly. At first he thought a noise from the current war was what made him open his eyes--he knew he was going to die sooner or later, and maybe tonight was the night. It was fucked but it'd been months since he'd been too worried about it. Plenty of good guys had been shot down since he himself had been there. Men who were...good, red-blooded men, who had wives and children to go home to. It hurt Dave. It hurt his head. The only comfort was he could keep sending letters home to his sister and his mama, letting them know he hadn't been gunned down yet. Yet. 

It wasn't a bomb that had woken him up though. It took him a couple moments to blink the sleep out of his eyes, swallow the taste of leftover grime and cheap alcohol in his mouth. He pushed himself up on his elbows and--

Stared at a man he had never seen before. 

This man was very odd-looking. For one thing, Dave was pretty sure he was wearing makeup. Like women's makeup, on his eyelids. He looked like he'd just been in a big fight too: his lip was bleeding, eyes wide and bruised. He had wild curls, and he was wearing a trench coat, clutching what looked like a suitcase for some reason--and just a suitcase. No shoes. No _underwear._

And no, Dave didn't stare at the fact that the man was naked. 

The newcomer looked just as startled as he was. That wasn't really a comfort. He opened his mouth before Dave himself could say anything. He had nice teeth, at least. "Where--?"

Dave held up a hand. "'m gonna need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."

The guy looked down. He only seemed to notice he was almost completely naked at that second. And then, much to Dave's concern, he started to laugh. It wasn't a crazy sort of laugh. That was kind of a relief. The laugh sounded tired, and exasperated, and maybe a little bit scared, but not crazy or dangerous. 

Dave decided right then and there that he sort of liked his laugh. 

But he didn't have a chance to say anything. Because then a bomb really did go off. 


End file.
